


The Baff

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Accents, Bath Sex, Caught, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oops, THE BAAAAFFF!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: As exciting as it was to go gallivanting around the world with your lover, you expected it to be less...intrusive. 2D invited you along on his tour, promising to carve out time for the two of you every single night after the show or rehearsals. It sounded good in theory, but in practice it made you quite irritable towards the band as a whole, and Murdoc as an individual.
Relationships: Stuart "2D" Pot/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	The Baff

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie that I forgot to post. Sowee!  
> Also... writing a cockney accent is a challenge.
> 
> *^_^*

As exciting as it was to go gallivanting around the world with your lover, you expected it to be less... _ intrusive _ . 2D invited you along on his tour, promising to carve out time for the two of you every single night after the show or rehearsals. It sounded good in theory, but in practice it made you quite irritable towards the band as a whole, and Murdoc as an individual. 

The first night was fine; 2D led you excitedly to your shared room, pulling off your clothes the moment the door closed, and for a good 2 or 3 hours, English was foreign to you as he made you scream and moan loudly. But once the tour was in full flow, the promotional events and after parties left very little time for you, no matter how hard he tried to negotiate otherwise with Murdoc.

Well, at least it's the last night. 

You and Noodle were given an hour of girl time to go shopping at the mall nearby while 2D, Russel, and Murdoc went to pregame (against their manager’s wishes, and Murdoc’s probation) at the hotel bar. You tend to forget that Noodle wasn’t a gangly teenager anymore, but a blossoming young woman, which is why when she suggests the two of you visit a sex shop, you stand there, stock still, with shock written all over your face. “Are you old enough for that?” you ask. She rolls her eyes playfully at you, then opens the door of the store.

“If I’m old enough to drink, I can fuck too,” she said casually. Even her swearing catches you off guard. You and Noodle browse around, checking out vibrators and dildos, your mind wandering to some experiments you wanted to try with 2D if you ever got the time.  _ “‘If’ is such a strong term,” _ you think to yourself. The couple’s swing intrigues you for a moment, but again, with the way things are going…

“What do you think of this?” Noodle calls to you. You walk over to her, noticing that she was standing before a wall of suction dildos. She points to one at the top and you realize that it’s eerily similar to a toy you used to have, but after a few rounds with 2D, it was more than inadequate, so you tossed it out. Though, up until then, bath time was relatively satisfying.

“It’s not a bad one,” you tell her, “better for a bath than a shower, to be honest.”

“Hm,” she hums pensively, then takes it from the hook, reading the back of the package as if she were checking for proper instructions. Noodle wanders away and you gaze up at it again. It’s reasonably priced and you have been feeling a bit lonely since 2D was busy lately. You take one down for yourself and head to the register.

The concert comes and goes well; you stand backstage watching 2D sing his heart out, and remember how you fell in love with him. You focus on his voice, the expressions on his precious face, even the intensity of his coal black eyes. Your eye then travels down his body; he’s much more toned than most people tend to believe… You follow his spine to his ass as he moves across the stage. You think about how he pumps into you as you grab onto his backside, how he gasps in surprise when you squeeze his cheeks and how he grins toothily down at you when you do…

A sudden urge to leave takes hold of you and you have their designated driver take you back to the hotel. You immediately run for the bathroom and fill the bathtub with warm water and bubble bath. As it fills, you take your new toy from it’s bag and rip off the packaging in a frenzy. “Calm down,” you tell yourself, “It's only been…” As you count back the number of days since your last bedroom romp, you snatch the package off and stick the suction end beneath the water.

You cut the water and undress yourself. You feel a little foolish. It had been a while since you used one, and you felt a bit of guilt as you lowered yourself onto the dildo with a quiet moan, mentally taking yourself back to those times before when 2D did everything in his power to please you. “ _ Ngh... _ ah...oh, ‘D…”

“Yes?”

You shriek in surprise as he stands there with a shocked look himself. “H-How long have you been standing there?” you ask him hoarsely.

“I jus’ go’ in,” he mumbles. His hands fumble nervously as his eyes flickered between your wet body and the floor. “Yew wasn’ backstage an’ though’ yew mighta been a bit upse’ wiv me…”

“Oh...no sweetheart,” you say as you try to slip off of the rubber toy without letting him see that you had this moment of weakness. “I just...well…”

2D gives you a sweet smile, then moves to remove his shirt and pants, shedding his teddy boy look for au naturale, then joins you in the warm water. “‘S alrigh’, love,” he groans as he eases behind you, “I know I’ve no’ been good on me promises. Bu’ at leas’ now tha’ the tour’s ova, I can ‘ave yew all tew m’self.”

He kisses your neck, nibbling on your wet skin. His hands wander downward, tracing your throat and leaving gentle tingles along your sternum. Your eyes roll back at his touch, your head falling onto his shoulder. 2D’s long, thin fingers inch over your nipples, teasing them lightly until they hardened like he liked.

“Mm…” you moan at him. You feel him smile a gapped smile, that mischievous grin that lets you know that you were about to have the night of your life. 2D’s free hand cups your cheek and directs you to face him. He kisses you deeply and your body is on high alert as you feel his tongue dart into your mouth through the gap in his teeth. You feel his hardening manhood prodding at your back; a decent length, but the thickness was what got you going. You can’t wait for that.

He sucks on your tongue and pinches your nipples with both hands, forcing you to gasp excitedly. “ _Ngh_...I love seein’ yew like this,” he says hotly in your ear. “Yer so we’ for me…I’ve been finkin’ abou’ yew, yew know.”

“Yeah?” you sigh at him as his hands decide to change direction and pad their way down your belly, teasing a giggle out of you that he basks in.

“Mm-hm…” he hums quietly, “I was finkin’ o’new ways to ge’ yew off. Seems like I used up all me good tricks.”

“Nothing wrong with them,” you tell him. You feel his hands venture lower, dipping under the water and toying with your wet folds. Your hips buck at his touch, the tingles from his fingers circling your clit gently shoot through your body to your extremities.

“Still. I wanna try somefink new wiv yew.” His fingers curl into your sex, forcing a sharp gasp out of you as his fingers pump in and out. Your body rubs against his cock and you feel him twitch excitedly, a grunt rumbling out of his chest.

“I can’t wait to try it,” you say as you move to stand, but 2D pulls you back into him, kissing you hard at your surprised face.

“Why don’ we try it in ‘ere?” he says. His fingers resume their pace within you, a more forceful pace now that he was excited to have his promised alone time with you. Your breathing becomes erratic as he pleasures you, giving no real regard to himself in the process.

“Mm... _ngh_...fuck, D…” you groan, but you simply can’t allow him to be the only one giving such pleasure. You reach behind you and stroke him. 2D hisses at you, biting down on your lip as he reaches deeper to your spot.

“God, love,” he groans, “feels so good... _mmm_... _hghnn_...fuck…” He maneuvers you to sit with your back to the wall, draping one of your legs over the side of the bathtub and pinning the other to the tile. You guide his throbbing cock into your sex, feeling 2D’s magnificent girth fill you so utterly and completely. “Ngh! ‘Oly _shit_ …”

He pumps into you, starting at a slow pace for you to get used to. “‘D...you feel so... _mmm_...yes…” He kisses your forehead and strokes at your clit, increasing his pace within you.

“L-Love...ah, yer so ti-- _ahh_! Again... _please_ …” he breathes down at you as you tighten around his member mid-stroke. You do so, relishing in the sweet whimper that he gives you.

His hips move faster, knocking harder into you with such force it makes your teeth rattle. Water splashes onto the floor in your frenzy, 2D bringing you closer and closer to release. He turns you to ride him, settling you in his lap and cupping tenderly at your breasts. “Yes...oh yes...fuck!” 

He watches you closely, the sight of you riding him with your mouth parted and loud moans coming from the deepest parts of your soul spurring him on. His hands make purchase on your hips and he jerks hard into you, bringing you closer to the edge.

“Yes...ah love...I’m cu--ugh-- _ ah!! _ ” 2D screams as he cums. You follow right behind him, a wince on your face as you tighten and let go, a deep guttural groan escaping you as you fall forward into his chest.

“Oh my, 2D,” you pant at him, curling your finger in his blue mane, “That was certainly something new.”

“Yew like tha’?” he smiled at you, holding you close, “Maybe we could play ‘round wiv this nex’.” He takes the suction toy from the bathtub floor with a sinister grin at you.

“Maybe we could,” you whisper to him and press your lips to his, feeling him shudder in anticipation for the second round.


End file.
